The present invention generally relates to therapies for glaucoma. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system and process for providing harmless, subthreshold phototherapy or photostimulation of the retina that improves function or condition of an optic nerve of the eye and provides neuroprotective therapy for glaucoma.
Complications of diabetic retinopathy remain a leading cause of vision loss in people under sixty years of age. Diabetic macular edema is the most common cause of legal blindness in this patient group. Diabetes mellitus, the cause of diabetic retinopathy, and thus diabetic macular edema, is increasing in incidence and prevalence worldwide, becoming epidemic not only in the developed world, but in the developing world as well. Diabetic retinopathy may begin to appear in persons with Type I (insulin-dependent) diabetes within three to five years of disease onset. The prevalence of diabetic retinopathy increases with duration of disease. By ten years, 14%-25% of patients will have diabetic macular edema. By twenty years, nearly 100% will have some degree of diabetic retinopathy. Untreated, patients with clinically significant diabetic macular edema have a 32% three-year risk of potentially disabling moderate visual loss.
Until the advent of thermal retinal photocoagulation, there was generally no effective treatment for diabetic retinopathy. Using photocoagulation to produce photothermal retinal burns as a therapeutic maneuver was prompted by the observation that the complications of diabetic retinopathy were often less severe in eyes with preexisting retinal scarring from other causes. The Early Treatment of Diabetic Retinopathy Study demonstrated the efficacy of argon laser macular photocoagulation in the treatment of diabetic macular edema. Full-thickness retinal laser burns in the areas of retinal pathology were created, visible at the time of treatment as white or gray retinal lesions (“suprathreshold” retinal photocoagulation). With time, these lesions developed into focal areas of chorioretinal scarring and progressive atrophy.
With visible endpoint photocoagulation, laser light absorption heats pigmented tissues at the laser site. Heat conduction spreads this temperature increase from the retinal pigment epithelium and choroid to overlying non-pigmented and adjacent unexposed tissues. Laser lesions become visible immediately when damaged neural retina overlying the laser sight loses its transparency and scatters white ophthalmoscopic light back towards the observer.
There are different exposure thresholds for retinal lesions that are haemorrhagic, ophthalmoscopically apparent, or angiographically demonstrable. A “threshold” lesion is one that is barely visible ophthalmoscopically at treatment time, a “subthreshold” lesion is one that is not visible at treatment time, and “suprathreshold” laser therapy is retinal photocoagulation performed to a readily visible endpoint. Traditional retinal photocoagulation treatment requires a visible endpoint either to produce a “threshold” lesion or a “suprathreshold” lesion so as to be readily visible and tracked. In fact, it has been believed that actual tissue damage and scarring are necessary in order to create the benefits of the procedure. The gray to white retinal burns testify to the thermal retinal destruction inherent in conventional threshold and suprathreshold photocoagulation. Photocoagulation has been found to be an effective means of producing retinal scars, and has become the technical standard for macular photocoagulation for diabetic macular edema for nearly 50 years.
With reference now to FIG. 1, a diagrammatic view of an eye, generally referred to by the reference number 10, is shown. When using phototherapy, the laser light is passed through the patient's cornea 12, pupil 14, and lens 16 and directed onto the retina 18. The retina 18 is a thin tissue layer which captures light and transforms it into the electrical signals for the brain. It has many blood vessels, such as those referred to by reference number 20, to nourish it. Various retinal diseases and disorders, and particularly vascular retinal diseases such as diabetic retinopathy, are treated using conventional thermal retinal photocoagulation, as discussed above. The fovea/macula region, referred to by the reference number 22 in FIG. 1, is a portion of the eye used for color vision and fine detail vision. The fovea is at the center of the macula, where the concentration of the cells needed for central vision is the highest. Although it is this area where diseases such as age-related macular degeneration are so damaging, this is the area where conventional photocoagulation phototherapy cannot be used as damaging the cells in the foveal area can significantly damage the patient's vision. Thus, with current convention photocoagulation therapies, the foveal region is avoided.
That iatrogenic retinal damage is necessary for effective laser treatment of retinal vascular disease has been universally accepted for almost five decades, and remains the prevailing notion. Although providing a clear advantage compared to no treatment, current retinal photocoagulation treatments, which produce visible gray to white retinal burns and scarring, have disadvantages and drawbacks. Conventional photocoagulation is often painful. Local anesthesia, with its own attendant risks, may be required. Alternatively, treatment may be divided into stages over an extended period of time to minimize treatment pain and post-operative inflammation. Transient reduction in visual acuity is common following conventional photocoagulation.
In fact, thermal tissue damage may be the sole source of the many potential complications of conventional photocoagulation which may lead to immediate and late visual loss. Such complications include inadvertent foveal burns, pre- and sub-retinal fibrosis, choroidal neovascularization, and progressive expansion of laser scars. Inflammation resulting from the tissue destruction may cause or exacerbate macular edema, induced precipitous contraction of fibrovascular proliferation with retinal detachment and vitreous hemorrhage, and cause uveitis, serous choroidal detachment, angle closure or hypotony. Some of these complications are rare, while others, including treatment pain, progressive scar expansion, visual field loss, transient visual loss and decreased night vision are so common as to be accepted as inevitable side-effects of conventional laser retinal photocoagulation. In fact, due to the retinal damage inherent in conventional photocoagulation treatment, it has been limited in density and in proximity to the fovea, where the most visually disabling diabetic macular edema occurs.
Notwithstanding the risks and drawbacks, retinal photocoagulation treatment, typically using a visible laser light, is the current standard of care for proliferative diabetic retinopathy, as well as other retinopathy and retinal diseases, including diabetic macular edema and retinal venous occlusive diseases which also respond well to retinal photocoagulation treatment. In fact, retinal photocoagulation is the current standard of care for many retinal diseases, including diabetic retinopathy.
Another problem is that the treatment requires the application of a large number of laser doses to the retina, which can be tedious and time-consuming. Typically, such treatments call for the application of each dose in the form of a laser beam spot applied to the target tissue for a predetermined amount of time, from a few hundred milliseconds to several seconds. Typically, the laser spots range from 50-500 microns in diameter. Their laser wavelength may be green, yellow, red or even infrared. It is not uncommon for hundreds or even in excess of one thousand laser spots to be necessary in order to fully treat the retina. The physician is responsible for insuring that each laser beam spot is properly positioned away from sensitive areas of the eye, such as the fovea, that could result in permanent damage. Laying down a uniform pattern is difficult and the pattern is typically more random than geometric in distribution. Point-by-point treatment of a large number of locations tends to be a lengthy procedure, which frequently results in physician fatigue and patient discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,128, to Bahmanyar describes a method of multi-spot laser application, in the form of retinal-destructive laser photocoagulation, achieved by means of distribution of laser irradiation through an array of multiple separate fiber optic channels and micro lenses. While overcoming the disadvantages of a point-by-point laser spot procedure, this method also has drawbacks. A limitation of the Bahmanyar method is differential degradation or breakage of the fiber optics or losses due to splitting the laser source into multiple fibers, which can lead to uneven, inefficient and/or suboptimal energy application. Another limitation is the constraint on the size and density of the individual laser spots inherent in the use of an optical system of light transmission fibers in micro lens systems. The mechanical constraint of dealing with fiber bundles can also lead to limitations and difficulties focusing and aiming the multi-spot array.
U.S. Patent Publication 2010/0152716 A1 to Previn describes a different system to apply destructive laser irradiation to the retina using a large retinal laser spot with a speckle pattern, oscillated at a high frequency to homogenize the laser irradiance throughout the spot. However, a problem with this method is the uneven heat buildup, with higher tissue temperatures likely to occur toward the center of the large spot. This is aggravated by uneven heat dissipation by the ocular circulation resulting in more efficient cooling towards the margins of the large spot compared to the center. That is, the speckle pattern being oscillated at a high frequency can cause the laser spots to be overlapping or so close to one another that heat builds up and undesirable tissue damage occurs. Previn's speckle technique achieves averaging of point laser exposure within the larger exposure via the random fluctuations of the speckle pattern. However, such averaging results from some point exposures being more intense than others, whereas some areas within the exposure area may end with insufficient laser exposure, whereas other areas will receive excessive laser exposure. In fact, Previn specifically notes the risk of excessive exposure or exposure of sensitive areas, such as the fovea, which should be avoided with this system. Although these excessively exposed spots may result in retinal damage, Previn's invention is explicitly intended to apply damaging retinal photocoagulation to the retina, other than the sensitive area such as the fovea.
All conventional retinal photocoagulation treatments, including those described by Previn and Bahmanyar, create visible endpoint laser photocoagulation in the form of gray to white retinal burns and lesions, as discussed above.
Recently, the inventor has discovered that subthreshold photocoagulation in which no visible tissue damage or laser lesions were detectable by any known means including ophthalmoscopy; infrared, color, red-free or autofluorescence fundus photography in standard or retro-mode; intravenous fundus fluorescein or indocyanine green angiographically, or Spectral-domain optical coherence tomography at the time of treatment or any time thereafter has produced similar beneficial results and treatment without many of the drawbacks and complications resulting from conventional visible threshold and suprathreshold photocoagulation treatments. It has been determined that with the proper operating parameters, subthreshold photocoagulation treatment can be, and may ideally be, applied to the entire retina, including sensitive areas such as the fovea, without visible tissue damage or the resulting drawbacks or complications of conventional visible retinal photocoagulation treatments. In fact, the inventor has found that the treatment is not only harmless, it uniquely improves function of the retina and fovea in a wide variety of retinopathies immediately and is thus restorative to the retina. Moreover, by desiring to treat the entire retina, or confluently treat portions of the retina, laborious and time-consuming point-by-point laser spot therapy can be avoided. In addition, the inefficiencies and inaccuracies inherent to invisible endpoint laser treatment resulting in suboptimal tissue target coverage can also be avoided.
Glaucoma is a group of eye diseases which result in damage to the optic nerve and vision loss. The most common type is open-angle glaucoma, which develops slowly over time and there is no pain. Side vision may begin to decrease followed by central vision, resulting in blindness if not treated. If treated early, however, it is possible to slow or stop the progression of the disease. The underlying cause of open-angle glaucoma remains unclear, however, the major risk factor for most glaucoma and the focus of treatment is increased intraocular pressure (IOP). The goal of these treatments is to decrease eye pressure.
While elevated 10P has been historically implicated in the development of open-angle glaucoma (OAG), nearly half of all patients present with, or progress, despite 10P in the normal range. Furthermore, despite lowering 10P, glaucomatous optic nerve damage and vision loss may still progress. Many patients present with glaucomatous optic nerve cupping and vision loss despite normal or even low normal 10P. These observations have led to theories suggesting OAG may, in part, represent a primary optic neuropathy or perhaps an ocular manifestation of otherwise unrecognized central nervous system, or other, disease. These concerns, and the recognition that IOP lowering alone may not be sufficient to prevent visual loss, have led to increased interest in measures, termed “neuroprotection”, to improve the function and health of the optic nerve, to make it less vulnerable to progressive atrophy. By improving optic nerve function, it is hoped that progressive degeneration may be slowed or stopped as a compliment to 10P reduction, reducing the risk of visual loss. While a number of therapies hold neuroprotective promise, none has thus far demonstrated clear clinical benefits beyond IOP reduction.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a system and method for providing a therapy which provides neuroprotection to the optic nerve so as to improve the optic nerve function or condition. There is also a continuing need for such a method and system which can be administered to the retina which does not create detectable retinal burns or lesions and thus does not permanently damage or destroy the retinal tissue, while improving the function and health of the retinal ganglion cells and/or the optic nerve. Such a system and method should be able to be applied to the entire retina, including sensitive areas such as the fovea, without visible tissue damage or the resulting drawbacks or complications of conventional visible retinal photocoagulation treatments. There is an addition need for such a system and method for treating the entire retina, or at least portion of the retina, in a less laborious and time-consuming manner. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.